After Dusk
by Cataclysmic Entropy
Summary: Human/Earth au. For as long as Khan can remember, both he and Spock have worked at the Vengeance; a club ship run by one of the most powerful men in the world- Admiral Marcus. It's not as if they like their "jobs"; they simply have no choice in the matter. And nothing would have changed if not for a favor needed of one Captain Kirk. Full sum/warnings/pairings inside, Khan-centric.
1. History

**Furiosa: Yup, this is my story. The idea itself actually came from Angel 17, which is the story that Des is working on. We don't actually have the ability to co-author a story (we've tried…numerous times), but we thought that co-authoring an account would work.**

**So this chapter is basically a prologue to see if anyone would actually read this. It tells about the world (as I changed it). Hope you enjoy!**

**Side note: All other chapters will be longer. And I wished I owned Benedict Cumberbatch, but alas, I do not. Nor Bones. Nor Spock. **

**And I know it's short….**

**Warning: Sexual abuse, (non-graphic) non-con, sexual slavery, stripping, probably some pole dancing...**

**Pairings: Khan/Carol, Kirk/Joanna, Bones/Christine, Spock/Uhura**

Oo0oO

The wars changed everything.

It wasn't even like they could pin it on one specific war. It was simply a combination of the wars, all happening around the same time that caused the fall. The year was 2265.

The wars had started in 2025.

They had ended in 2125.

Some people took to calling the wars the 100-year War, even though most of the battles didn't relate to each other. No one bothered trying to specify by battle; instead, the specified by year.

The wars ended 140 years ago.

But the world hadn't changed.

There were still minor battles, but anyone caught was immediately tried and punished. The world was ruled by a set of Admirals; those who descended from the victors of the war.

They abused their power, using it to get away with whatever they wanted. The people suffered.

Some escaped. The invention of star ships and warp speed allowed for the rich to search for new planets to colonize.

Our planet may have been polluted, but the other worlds weren't. Which is why the rich ended up colonizing Mars.

But only the rich got permits to live on Mars. Everyone else simply suffered down on Earth.

Even most of the Admirals couldn't get passes to go up to Mars. But they didn't care. They were content to rule the pitiful people of Earth; after all, the Admirals controlled the ships.

And the ships weren't just for travel anymore. The world had become so overpopulated that there was no more room. And so people took to traveling by shuttle and living on ships. The ships varied in size and shape; there was only one constant. Each ship had connections to an Admiral.


	2. Smoke

The club was a dark and smoky and overall not very safe looking place. But that was usually the case when it came to ship clubs. There was a reason that they were above ground.

It was safer. In a ship, you were in an Admiral's territory. And Admiral's weren't allowed in other Admiral's territory without permission, and even if they came they couldn't do anything.

Not that anyone would dare to mess with this Admiral. Admiral Marcus.

Or at least, they hadn't seen anyone try to.

"Spock…..there's a package here for you." Khan drawled, holding out a brown paper wrapped parcel.

Spock looked up from his vanity mirror across at Khan. Their room was larger than the others, the lighting and painting giving the room and reddish-pink hue. The room was not a perfect shape, either. A small wall held the door at the other end of the room. Next to it was a larger wall that was entirely cut out to reveal a rather large closet of costumes. The next wall slanted back, and held a full length mirror and Spock's vanity. The next wall mirrored Spock's wall but was Khan's space, and the final wall held a couple chairs.

Khan dropped himself into one of the chairs, tossing the package to Spock. "There's one for me, too. I don't suppose he's making us learn a new routine…?"

Spock raised an eyebrow at him. "We're on in a half an hour. When, exactly, would we have time to learn? It's illogical to try and teach us now; he had all day to do it. Anyways, you should start getting ready; you know how angry he gets when you're not."

Khan glared, before sighing. "Fine. Which show are we performing tonight?"

Spock actually turned around at that, looking at Khan's relaxing figure. "You didn't bother to check?"

"No. You always check; why should I?" Khan stood, walking over to the closet and rifling through the clothes.

"The big show." Spock turned back around, searching through his vanity draws for the right makeup.

A momentary look of panic flitted across Khan's face before he schooled it back to a sort of impassive irritation. "Fantastic." He drawled sarcastically. "Black and white, I presume?"

"Always." Spock, finally having found what he was looking for, returned to doing his makeup.

Glaring at the closet, Khan went over to his own vanity, dropping himself in the seat in front of it. He spun around once before stopping, looking at the brown paper parcel on the table. "I'm opening it." Spock made a noise of consent but did not bother to look up. Opening his package, Khan glared at the contents for a minute before chucking them across the room at the door.

At the noise, Spock set down his makeup and spun to face Khan, one eyebrow raised. "Should I be concerned..?"

"Open your package." Khan glared at nothing in particular before turning towards his mirror.

Spock, eyebrow rising higher, turned towards his package a gently opened it. When he saw what it was he understood why Khan was so upset. "It's not like it's that much worse than what we wore last time."

Khan whipped around, glaring daggers at Spock's head. "_It's_ _worse_. And what comes next?" There was a pause, and Spock could see that Khan was calming down. "And besides, it inhibits movement and we didn't get a chance to practice in it."

Spock stood up, retrieving Khan's from where he chucked it. "It's not too bad. It will only stop us from being able to do a couple of things, and neither of us really ever liked that part anyway. Logically, this is a good solution. Besides, apparently the buyers didn't pay enough tonight, so we're wearing skinny jeans anyway, and those prohibit movement more than this will."

Khan sighed. "You're right, I suppose. Give it." He held out his hand, taking back his piece. "Can I borrow your liquid liner?"

"Catch." Spock tossed it over.

Oo0oO

They didn't make it to the entrance of the stage. Admiral Marcus stopped them.

Spock hated when he did this, because he immediately knew that their performance time was much later than they previously thought.

Admiral Marcus's eyes roamed them both. Spock stared back impassively. Khan stared at the floor.

"I see you got my presents." Marcus's voice was smooth, oily, made both men feel uncomfortable; something rather hard to do now.

"Yes sir." Spock said, hoping to prolong the interaction and shorten the amount of time after it.

"Good…good." Marcus stared at the boys. They really were beautiful. Spock wore white, skin-tight, distressed skinny jeans, black heeled-boots, and, of course, the new black harness. It attached to the jeans and ran up his sides and down his arms, and attached again at the black studded collar around his neck and black handcuff-type bracelets around his wrists. His black hair was slightly mussed, but still perfectly straight, and his eyes were lined with black and grey smoky eye shadow. He was shirtless, showing off abs. Khan wore a similar outfit, with reversed colors. Both also wore bright red lipstick. "Spock, someone will come get you when they're ready for you. Go back to your dressing room for now. Khan…come with me."

Oo0oO

**Furiosa: ….you have no idea how much I love my new cover for this. Anyways…you all should go listen to the podcast Night Vale. Hope you liked this chapter.**

** By the way, I figured that since they're strippers and all they'd look a little different, so just picture Spock's hair non-perfect and Khan looking more like Benedict Cumberbatch does in Sherlock. And they'd act a little different, since they're used to the abuse. **

** Also, I can't do lemons. There is a logical reason for this; I've never actually had sex, and I don't really want to botch a lemon, so…..**


	3. Sail

Thirty minutes passed before Khan came back. When he came back, he was holding his shoes, his lipstick smudged and hair messed up. He tossed his shoes near his table before collapsing into one of their chairs, curling inward.

Spock came and sat next to him; not speaking, just offering silent comfort.

Neither man moved until a young boy- Chekov, Spock's mind readily supplied- came in. "Marcus says he iz veady for you." His Russian accent was endearing, but his message was not. Khan's jaw clinched, and Spock sighed.

"Tell him we'll be out in a minute." Spock said, searching Khan's face for any sign of any emotion.

"Yez sir." Chekov nodded, leaving them in piece.

"Khan, get up." Following Spock's orders, Khan went and seated himself at his vanity. Spock grabbed the lipstick, fixing up his makeup before nodding. "Grab your shoes. It's time to go."

Khan nodded slowly, picking himself up and slowly walking over to his shoes, as if his body was on autopilot.

"Khan." Spock said, his voice authoritative yet calming.

Khan nodded slowly before allowing a sardonic smile to creepy on his face. "I'm fine."

Spock frowned. "Fine is a relative term. Fine is inadequate. Fine is-"

"Spock." Khan's voice was abrupt, irritated. "I'm _fine_. Let's go. He hates it when we're late. We can have this conversation later- that is, if we're both free." He huffs degradingly. "Free. I suppose that's a relative term too."

Spock nodded, "Alright. Let's go."

They made their way down the darkly lit hallway; a stark contrast from their bright colored room. Even from where they were- which was a ways away from the club- they could feel the beat of the music- perhaps because they were trained to. They both walked in time, hips swaying, arms hanging at their sides. Khan let his usually self-satisfied look slip onto his face; this was what he did, after all. Spock kept his face impassive, as per usual.

They fell into routine, mirroring everything the other did.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the door to the club. It was a solid metal door- so that no one from the club could get into the rest of the ship- and was guarded by Thomas Harewood. "They're ready for you two." He leered at Khan- all the workers here preferred him, Spock noted- before opening the door. "In you go."

As soon as they stepped out onto their platform, they were surrounded by smoke, people, and their music.

They immediately started dancing. Well….if you could call what they did dancing. With the way they moved their hips and bodies and damn, that shouldn't even be possible.

Then the singing started, and the crowd went wild.

Oo0oO

Jim both loved and hated ship clubs.

He loved them because they were ridiculous and had the most beautiful women- not that he was interested, given he was currently pursuing the beautiful blonde who'd only given him the letter J as her name- and they never, ever got busted- belonging to the Admirals and all. But he hated them because, since they never got busted, they were also the ones with the most illegal activity and the seediest people.

This club was no exception. He wouldn't even be here, expect he owed Admiral Pike a favor and the man had come around to collect.

So he dragged Bones with him and they entered the Vengeance- whop the fuck names a club Vengeance anyway?- only to find they were now on Admiral Marcus's territory- ah, that's who- and now suddenly it made sense why Admiral Pike was making him do this. Admirals couldn't enter each other's territory with explicit permission.

So of course, Jim and Bones had to go visit this dark, seedy club full of half-naked people dancing and random other people cheering- shit. They were in one of _those_ clubs.

Bones immediately looked uncomfortable. Jim just frowned, before a loud music started playing.

_This is how I show my love  
I made it in my mind because  
I blame it on my A.D.D. baby_

Both Bones and Jim's attention was immediately captured by what was now the only two dancers in the club. All the other dancers had cleared off, allowing for the two new men to have everyone's attention.

They were dressed in matching outfits of black and white. But what was most noticeable was their beauty. Both men were equally beautiful. Jim may not have been gay, but even he could appreciate their beauty.

Because damn, they were beautiful. Both were tall and thin. The one in white pants had smooth black hair, which was almost perfectly in place, and this impassive, cold look. The other had even more pointed features, with messy, dark brown hair and a haunted, hallowed look in his eyes which did not match the smirk gracing his lips.

_This is how an angel dies  
I blame it on my own sick pride  
Blame it on my A.D.D. baby_

They were beyond graceful. Jim turned to comment that thought to Bones, but his friend was gone. A quick glance revealed he was being chatted up by a pretty blonde. Happy for his friend, Jim turned back to the dancers- however, not before he saw something shocking. J- his J- was in the corner of the room, standing next to a pretty, petite blonde girl.

He immediately moved to go talk to her. Her friend, noticing his approach, raised an eyebrow but didn't move.

"Hello." He put on his sexy look, staring at J.

Her blonde friend replied for her. "Look sir, we don't work here. You wanna buy someone for the night, you go over there." She gestured towards were a group of scantily glad people- the people who had been dancing, Jim noted- were standing.

Jim was at a loss for words. "I-I'm not…"

J apparently took pity on him, turning towards her blonde friend with an amused smile. "He's here to see me. This is Jim- the guy I was telling you about?"

A look of understanding passed over the blonde face. "Ah." She looked at Jim again, this time appraisingly, as if judging his every fiber. "Captain Jim Tiberious Kirk. I'm Carol Wallace. I assume you know Jo-"

J- Jo, apparently- immediately cut off Carol. "He knows me as J." She looked irritated, but the look was replaced by a sort of gentle amusement. "Or Jo, now I suppose."

Jim smiled. "Jo, huh? I like it. It's pretty."

Jo rolled her eyes. "That's what you said about J."

Jim's smile grew bigger, if possible. "That'd be because everything about you is beautiful."

However, his flirtation- which was more successful, he noted- was cut short by Bones's arrival. "Jim, come on. We're not here to flirt."

Oo0oO

**Furiosa: NO THERE IS NO SLASH. …it took me forever to pick my pairings, and in the end I decided that no, I do not want this story to be a slash story (even though all my OTPS are slash…..) Jim is not gonna end up with Spock, nor is he gonna end up with Khan. He's just appreciating the fact that yes, they are beautiful.**

** Can someone other than Des review? Shit Des, I almost just typed your other fanfiction name. That would have been bad…..**


End file.
